


At your best.

by ThatForestPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Sendak (Voltron), Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Kolivan (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sendak Redemption Arc, Short One Shot, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatForestPrince/pseuds/ThatForestPrince
Summary: Antok and Sendak give Kolivan a talking-to.





	At your best.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick self-indulgent fic I wrote for fun. Hope you all enjoy! Hit me up on my tumblr, thatforestprince, if you have any questions!

It was obvious that his mate was stressed. The war was in full swing and they had lost dozens of fellow blades to the jaws of the empire and the druids. But recently… They found Antok. He had been held as a prisoner in the empire and had been found and rescued by a few other blades. He had been changed a lot by his time as a prisoner but he was  _ alive _ .

 

It was strange at first, seeing as both of them had been mated to Kolivan. Sendak had been Kolivan’s mate before he left for the empire and after Sendak had stopped responding to the blade of marmora for months and having been assumed compromised, Kolivan and Antok began courting each other. Seeing as Sendak had come to comfort Kolivan after Antok “died”, the three had decided to all be mated to each other. Sendak hadn’t know Antok well at the time but it wasn’t long before he came to understand what Kolivan had found appealing in the large half-breed.

 

Antok had been injured badly by the Empire and other than providing his knowledge, Sendak didn’t have much to do so they often found themselves spending time together. They would talk about a range of topics, train together, and sometimes just sit and read. One of their favorite things to do was talk about Kolivan.

 

“I am worried about Kolivan.” Sendak said one day as he busied his hands with redressing Antok’s bandages. The larger galra gave a soft huff of agreement, always the way with words.

 

“They have been having trouble sleeping and they are always smelling of stress. It has been many days since they have joined us in our room, we should do something about it.” The lighter-furred galra explained as he finished re-dressing the bandages.

 

“We will make them come back and get some sleep. I will not take no for an answer.” Antok stated gruffly before moving to give Sendak a quick nuzzle.

 

“Sounds like a good plan.”

 

\---------------------------------

 

It wasn’t long before they found Kolivan, sitting hunched over a tablet as they read through report after report. Antok stood in the doorway as Sendak went over to set a gentle hand on Kolivan’s shoulder. The smaller galra flinched lightly and turned to glance up at their larger mate. “What is it?

 

“It has been a few days since you’ve come to our room to sleep Kolivan, we’re worried about you.”

 

Kolivan looked back to see Antok standing in the doorway to block it, his mask removed to show his “no bullshit” expression, and sighed. “I’m fine. There’s just a lot of work to do, I can’t rest yet.”

 

Sendak gently took the tablet from Kolivan to glance over the reports they had to read through. He was silent for a moment before nodding to himself. “Antok and I will look over these reports, then. You will get some sleep.”

 

Kolivan frowned and tried to reach for the tablet. “But-”

 

A low growl rumbling in Antok’s chest immediately quieted any protest the blade leader had. The largest of the three had made his way over while the others were arguing and was now standing  next to Sendak with his arms crossed in frustration. “If you are tired, you will not be at your best. If you are not at your best, you could make mistakes.”

 

Kolivan sighed softly in defeat, their mates were right. “Fine.”

 

Before Kolivan could even attempt to stand up, Sendak wrapped his arms around their waist and lifted them up and over his shoulder. The blade leader gave a squeak of surprise as they were suddenly staring at Sendak’s lower back. “Sendak! Put me down, I can walk on my own!"

 

\---------------------------------

 

Kolivan was set gently into their shared nest and immediately surrounded by their mates. While Sendak carefully removed Kolivan’s armor, Antok busied himself with cleaning up their nest. It was still littered with books and papers from Sendak’s recent study session. He had been researching something about Galran history, Antok wasn’t sure.

 

By the time the largest of the three was done cleaning, Kolivan was out of their stuffy armor. Antok immediately pulled the blade leader forward to kiss them lovingly. They made a small noise of surprise but quickly melted into the kiss as Sendak moved to join them in Antok’s lap, moving to press gentle kisses to Kolivan’s neck. They were lucky Antok was so big, there weren’t many galra that managed to be bigger than Sendak and the ex-commander actually really liked having a mate that was larger than him. It was nice to not be the biggest for once. 

 

After some teasing kisses, Antok pulled them both to lay down on the bed with him. Sendak lay on one side of Antok where he would be the closest to the door, while Kolivan laid on the other. Side where he would be farther from the door. Both Sendak and Antok knew this would help their mate feel safe so he could sleep better.

 

And so, under the gentle grooming of their mates, Kolivan slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
